1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensers, and, more particularly, to a dispenser for razor cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern shaving implements often include a plurality of blades disposed within a razor cartridge. The razor cartridge is, in turn, mounted on a handle during use. Some safety razors have a disposable razor cartridge that is removably mounted on a reusable handle while others have a handle and a razor cartridge that are manufactured as a single, disposable unit.
In those shaving implements utilizing a disposable razor cartridge, several razor cartridges are typically sold together in groups of, for example, four (4). There is typically provided a dispenser that selectively holds one or more razor cartridges before and/or after the user has attached the razor cartridge to the handle for use.
Dispensers have been known to have various shortcomings, including, but not limited to, expense in manufacturing and assembly and razor cartridges unintentionally falling out of the dispenser.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome the known shortcomings of the prior art.